A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management components such as automatic transfer switches. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that temperature management is important to prolong the life of the components and smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter.
Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within server cabinets. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, however, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components.
Datacenter electronic components may be cooled by passing air through the components. In some cases, this cooling is achieved by having individual components or groups of components equipped with fans that push air through the components. In some other cases, this cooling is achieved by providing a pressure gradient to pass cooler air from one region adjacent to the electronic components, through the components, and out of the datacenter. Such arrangements may be provided by ducting cool air to the components via an air handler, or by ducting cool air into an entire aisle (e.g. a “cool aisle”) on one side of a group of electronic components, and passing the air into a “hot aisle” on an opposite side of the group of electronic components, where the warmed air is removed from the datacenter. Adverse events, however, such as a failure in a cooling system, can quickly result in unacceptably high temperatures in one or more of the electronic components.